kaleidoscopic_pathfandomcom-20200213-history
Medea
Pantheon: Greek Title: Witch of Perfidies Alignment: Neutral - Evil Information In Greek mythology the “Wise One,” a powerful witch who was the niece of the great witch Circe and a priestess of Hecate, the Goddess of witchcraft and magic. Herodotus called Medea the Great Goddess of the Aryan tribes of Parthia. Her magic, according to Pliny, controlled the Sun, Moon and stars. Medea aided Jason, the adventurer who set out to get the Golden Fleece in order to win a kingdom in Greece that was rightfully his but had been taken over by Pelias. The Golden Fleece was possessed by the King of Colchis in Asia Minor. Medea was his daughter. When Jason and his band of Argonauts appeared, Medea fell madly in love with Jason and helped him win the Golden Fleece. Medea’s father set what he thought was an impossible task for Jason: he could have the fleece if he yoked two bulls with bronze hooves and flaming breath, ploughed a field and sowed it with dragon’s teeth. The teeth would spring immediately into an army of fierce warriors, all of whom had to be slain. Medea prepared a magic ointment that made Jason and his men invulnerable for a day. The task was accomplished. Then Medea bewitched the serpent who guarded the Golden Fleece, and she and Jason stole it and, with the Argonauts, fled to Greece. To delay the pursuit of her father, Medea cut the throat of her brother and scattered pieces of his dismembered corpse after them. Jason promised to marry her. In Greece, they discovered that Pelias had forced Jason’s father to kill himself, and Jason’s mother had died of grief. Once again, Jason turned to Medea for witchcraft so that he could have revenge. Medea demonstrated her magical powers of rejuvenation by cutting up an old ram and boiling it while she recited incantations. A young lamb sprang up out of the cauldron. Medea convinced Pelias’ daughters to cut him up so that she could make him young again. This they did, but she vanished without saying the necessary magic words. Jason and Medea were forced to go to Corinth in exile, where they had two sons. Then Jason fell in love with the daughter of the King of Corinth and married her. Betrayed and enraged, Medea gave the princess a gift of a poisoned robe, and the girl burst into flames as soon as she put it on. Medea killed her two sons and escaped in a dragon-drawn chariot. Fate Lore The daughter of King Aeetes, possessor of the Golden Fleece, she was taught magecraft by the moon goddess Hecate. Separated from her homeland by the hero Jason, at the end of a long wandering, she was burdened with the stigma of the witch of betrayal and left this world. Height/Weight: 163cm ・ 51kg Source: Greek Mythology Region: Greece, Corinth Based on experience, she does not trust good-looking men. A female magus that hides her face with a robe. Cruel and cold-hearted, she is a genuine wicked woman who does not choose the means to achieve her objectives and makes evil designs her forte. However, such personality was established as a reaction to the fate imposed on her. A tragic woman who, as a result of constantly facing betrayal, ended up falling on the standpoint of betraying people herself. All Tokens that Ought to Be Broken Rank: C Type: Anti-Magecraft Rule Breaker. A conceptual Noble Phantasm that has given shape to the Witch Medea's lifetime. A dagger that breaks all sorts of magecraft. An Anti-Magecraft Noble Phantasm that restores objects strengthened by magical energy, relationships tied together by means of contracts, and lifeforms created by means of magical energy. Territory Creation: A Item Construction: A High-Speed Divine Words: A All Skills deemed necessary for a magus are A Rank. Her evaluation is low because she did not accomplish any sort of exploits in legends, but as a magus her competency can be described as top-ranking. Anybody can tell by associating with her for a while, but since she was a sheltered princess, her basis is that of a daughter of nobility possessing good sense and morals. This is proven by the fact how, even while putting on airs as a villain by saying things like "the humans in this town are all my property", she does not go as far as taking their lives. Originally an innocent, talented woman who thoroughly devotes herself to the person she falls in love with. Be that as it may, due to having a trauma regarding her loved one taking advantage and running away from her, she sticks to having a one-step-behind attitude. She is weak to sincere people. Appearances in Fate Medea FGO.jpg|Original Medea Lily FGO.jpg|Lily Information Source pagangreen.com